Love Me, Hate Me, Want Me
by Vexitoire
Summary: AU When Hiashi discovers that Hinata has a boyfriend, Sasuke is forced to pretend to be said boyfriend while Naruto, the real boyfriend, is losing his girl. A serving of drama, trouble, with awkwardness on the side. SasuHina OnesidedNaruHina
1. You have a BOYFRIEND?

**Love Me, Hate Me, Want Me**

**Chapter One – You have a BOYFRIEND?!**

_"I love you, Naruto."_

"And I you."

Sasuke mimed gagging as he sat at his desk in his room. His best friend was over and they were planning to test out Sasuke new Wii game, Super Smash Brother's brawl. However, instead, Naruto had chosen instead to spend the past 20 minutes using Sasuke's home phone to call up his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga.

Now Sasuke was forced to sit there while Naruto babbled on like a love-sick idiot, which he very well was. However, unexpectedly, Naruto had thrust the phone into Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha glared at the blonde, both shocked and alarmed at what the blonde was doing.

Naruto pushed in the receiver towards Sasuke's mouth, signaling to him that he was supposed to talk but he kept his mother shut. The blonde groaned in defeat.

"Hinata's dad," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "He wants to talk to her _boyfriend_. Please, Sasuke. Just this once, do me a favor?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in defeat and took the phone.

"Yes?"

-

"I love you."

Hiashi halted in his steps. He was walking downstairs to the kitchen because he felt in the mood for a midnight snack (although it was 9'o-clock at night, but that was irrelevant). He had passed his eldest daughter's door when he had heard her say the three words that he had never thought she was say before her wedding day or to anyone besides the members of her family.

The Hyuuga crept towards his daughter's door, happy in the fact that his daughter had neglected to shut her door. He pushed the door open just enough for him to look inside and not enough for Hinata to see him and notice that he was there.

His darling daughter was sitting at the foot of her clean and tidy bed talking on her new cell phone. _Blast!_ Hiashi thought. _I knew that getting her that cell phone was not a good idea. She would just spend time talking to some imaginary boy, rather I hope it's a boy, and saying such words._

Hiashi thought for a moment. Maybe he should talk to this _boy_ that his daughter was currently conversing with. Hopefully, it would not be that blonde idiot that his daughter had affection for in her elementary years. Well, she was in high school now and Hiashi hoped that she no longer liked the idiot types.

That Uzumaki idiot was just too…. _Common_. To plain. To normal. Not smart enough. Not enough status.

He had always thought that Hinata would have a taste in boys with greater intellect and a much greater background. Like the Uchiha Brothers, per say. Granted Hiashi didn't like the Uchiha Brothers either because they had, first, come from the Uchiha family, which were the eternal rivals of the Hyuuga, or they had a reputation of breaking many a girls' hearts.

He didn't want Hinata messing with any playboys. (Well, Hiashi had heard them to be such; whether or not the rumor was true is unknown. But that is besides the point. They are bad boys.)

"Otou-san." A voice said, startling the man currently kneeling by his eldest daughter's door. He turned around to see Hanabi, his younger ten-year-old daughter, Hanabi, standing there at the top of the stairs with a glass of milk.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan?"

"Otou-san, why are you spying on nee-chan?" Hanabi asked casually, taking a sip of milk.

"Hanabi-chan," The Hyuuga said casually as if he was stating a fact, "I'm not _spying_ on Hinata-chan." He slowly stood up and dusted himself off before turning to face his youngest daughter.

"Well," Hanabi regarded her father with a "yeah-really" look in her eyes, "Neji-nii-san doesn't deny that he's spying on nee-chan when he does it." The younger girl turned to walk back to her room.

"Well, Hanabi-chan, I'm not Neji-" Hiashi paused when he suddenly realized what Hanabi had just said. There was a pushed open the door to his daughter's room; startling Hinata and she stood up, with her lavender cell phone clutched closely to her chest.

"Hello, otou-san." She smiled sheepishly.

"Who are you talking to, Hina-chan?" Hinata's face reddened as she tried to think of something to say. She could not let her father find out that she have a boyfriend, never mind the fact that her boyfriend was _Naruto_, whom Hiashi hated…. A lot.

"Well… otou-san…" Hinata trailed off, trying very hard not to stutter, a bad habit that she had lost a very long time ago. "It's just…. Well…"

"Hinata-chan," Hiashi was suspicious. "are you keeping something from me?"

"No! Otou-san! I would never do something like that to you!"

"Then who are you talking to, then?"

"It's just…" Hinata gripped the cell phone tightly in her hand.

"Yes?" Hiashi looked at his daughter.

"It's just…" Hinata's eyes shifted from side-to-side. The atmosphere was tense… or maybe it was just her. What would happen if her father found out? What should she say?

"Yes?" _Something is definitely wrong…._

"My b-boyfriend… otou-san." There was a long silence and Hinata was very worried.

Hiashi tried to smile. He tried very hard. But it was impossible. _Impossible!_ Could it really be that his darling daughter had gotten together with that idiot of a boy?

"I would like to talk to him, Hinata-chan." It took a great amount of his will to prevent himself from grabbing the phone away from his daughter and grounding her, then and there on the spot.

Hinata shakily brought the cell phone back up to her ear. "My father would… um… like to talk to you." There was a long pause before she handed the phone to her father. _Please, Naruto-kun, _she thought to herself. _Please think of something._

"Hello?" Hiashi had brought the phone up to his ear, expecting to hear the unusual high-pitched voice of Naruto Uzumaki, but he was shocked at what he had heard.

"_Hello, Hyuuga-san."_ The deep baritone of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ahh, Uchiha-san." Hinata visibly tensed in her seat on the bed but her father did not notice. _Naruto! This could end up in disaster! Otou-san doesn't like Sasuke either!_ "So, You are the one that is dating my daughter?"

"_Yes," _The Uchiha replied. "_did she not tell you of it?"_

"No." Hiashi paused for a moment. The Uchiha was better than the Uzumaki baka any day. "Why is it that your relationship with my daughter had been kept a secret for such a long time?"

"_We were waiting for the opportune moment to tell you, Hyuuga-san."_

"Well, if you put it that way… Maybe Hinata could take you to meet me at a restaurant tomorrow so that we could get to know each other better. How's that?"

"_That would be fine, Hyuuga-san."_

"Well then. I'll see you tomorrow." A smile spread across Hiashi's face.

"_I'll be looking forward to it."_ He hung up and handed the phone back to Hinata.

"We're having lunch tomorrow at Kresly's." Hiashi walked out of his daughter's room without another word. Hinata was shocked. Kresly's was a restaurant that her father only went to with his best clients.

This was not going to be good…

-

"You said WHAT?!" Naruto was outraged at his best friend. The Nerve of him!

"There was nothing I could do." Sasuke set the phone down. "I didn't have any other choice."

"So you're going to have lunch with **my** girlfriend and **_her_**_ dad_ and pretending to be Hinata's boyfriend?" the blonde looked as if he was going to explode.

"That seems to be the plan. Now let's go play some Wii."

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. A Lunch with Daddy

**Love Me, Hate Me, Want Me**

**Chapter 2: A Lunch With Daddy**

It was normal lunch hours and Kresley's was as busy as ever. Hinata sank deeper into her seat, flattening her skirt in the process as so it wouldn't wrinkle. She anxiously glanced towards the entrance of the restaurant.

_What was Sasuke thinking? Something is going to go wrong, I just know it. _The Hyuuga girl had arrived a few minutes earlier, in hopes of seeing Sasuke before her father met him. Hopefully she could give him some tips…

-

If Sasuke said he wasn't nervous, he'd be lying.

Sasuke always thought that one day he would meet Hiashi Hyuuga. But when Sasuke would actually meet him, he thought that he would be the head of the Uchiha corporation; rivals to the Hyuuga corporation… Not Hiashi's daughter's boyfriend.

_What was I thinking?_ The Uchiha was currently outside the restaurant, debating wither or not to actually go in. Dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt, he really regretted what he had said last night.

"Sasuke, what are you waiting for?" Sasuke jumped at the voice and turned around to find Naruto there, hiding behind a ficus.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at the blonde.

"What does it look like?" He grinned, "I'm making sure that my best friend doesn't try anything funny with my girlfriend."

The nervous Uchiha glanced inside the restaurant, taking note that Hinata had just arrived, but Hiashi, had not. "I don't have a good feeling about this…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Yeah," Naruto countered, "Neither do I, maybe you should've thought this through _before you told Hinata's dad that you were her boyfriend_."

"I've heard things about Hiashi Hyuuga. He's a very tough businessman."

"Well, that shouldn't be too tough for you, right Sasuke? I mean, your company owns a pretty big company as well."

"Yeah, well, they're our rivals…"

-

"Breadstick." Was the first thing the Hyuuga corporation head said when Sasuke sat down at the table, hand extended with the aforementioned pencil-sized sticks of crispy, dry bread towards the Uchiha. It wasn't even a question.

_Ookay…_ Sasuke hesitantly sat down before taking the breadstick from Hiashi and placing it on his own plate. The Hyuuga head picked up one of the three menus that were left at the table by the waiter and begin to look over the selections. Hinata and Sasuke exchanged nervous glances that were—thankfully—not seen by Hiashi.

There was a _really_ long silence.

"So, what it is that makes you like my daughter, Uchiha-san?" Hiashi asked suddenly, casually flipping a page in the menu. A few seconds later, Hiashi set down the menu, and looked attentively at Sasuke, awaiting his reply.

This was awkward. No this was beyond the level of "awkward". This was calling for the squirming level of discomfort. Sasuke's eyes shifted around as he tried to think of a plausible answer for Hinata's father.

There was a long silence as Sasuke's brain continuously kept drawing a blank.

"Uh…well, um." Sasuke kept glancing around the room. "Hinata-chan, is a….very caring and sweet girl…"

"That sounds plausible…" The Hyuuga head turned away from the Uchiha to face his daughter, who was sitting on his right-hand side. "What about you, Hinata-chan?"

The young Hyuuga's eyes widened as her father asked her that question. "Ano, otou-san… I'm not really sure what I like best about myself…" Hiashi twitched.

"No, Hinata-chan, I'm asking you what you liked about Sasuke-san."

"Oh! Well.. Sasuke-kun's very smart… and um… friendly…?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, this was going to be a veeeery long lunch…

-

The entrees had arrived and even as Hiashi was cutting away at his medium-rare steak, he still continued to hammer the Uchiha boy. As Sasuke took a sip of water, he could see Hinata steadily losing interest in the conversation—she was playing with her ravioli—until Hiashi asked a very particular question….

"So, Sasuke-san, have you and Hinata-chan, oh I don't know, kissed or anything?"

Any water that was in Sasuke's mouth at that moment ended all over Hinata.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan!" The Uchiha grabbed his cloth napkin and began to wipe the water off of his "girlfriend". He started on her face before moving downwards; Sasuke didn't realize it when he had gotten to her chest. Hinata, however, did, and began to blush profusely.

_Wow, I can't believe that Hinata is so sof-_ the Uchiha paled. This wasn't good. It looked as if he was feeling up on Hinata _right in front of her father!_ Sasuke quickly got back into his own seat, his face as red as the Hyuuga girl's.

"S-Sorry, Hinata-chan!" Sasuke squeaked out.

Hiashi chuckled to himself. _That was certainly amusing_.

-

Naruto was pacing outside the restaurant window, looking in every once in a while to check up on his girlfriend and best friend. It seemed that the conversation had gotten off to a rough start, but it seemed to be rolling smoothly about now. But he made sure not took looking in too much, because he didn't want Hinata, Sasuke, (or even worse) Hiashi to notice that he was there.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Naruto turned around.

"What are you doing here?" A tall, and most likely a bouncer, asked him.

"Well. Um…" Naruto glanced around lamely for an answer. "I dropped my contact!" Naruto fell to the floor in a dramatic attempt to prove his point.

"Yes, but you've been here for the past hour. I suggest you leave from the premises before I have to call the cops."

"But-but!"

"No buts!" the large bouncer whipped out a cell phone and started dialing; Naruto scurried off, scared about what the bouncer would do to him.

_Wait a minute, why would a high-class restaurant like _Kresley's_ have a bouncer?_

-

Lunch was coming near an end and Hinata could almost sigh in relief. Everything seemed to have gone decently well… except for the fact that it had been very, _very_, uncomfortable, sitting next to Sasuke (it was a round table) while her father questioned them on their non-existent relationship.

"Very well then," Hiashi glanced at his wristwatch. "I have a meeting that I need to go to. And on the whole, I approve of you dating my daughter, Sasuke-san." The Hyuuga head stood up and put on his jacket.

Hinata sighed in relief. Sasuke smirked to himself, that wasn't so bad.

On his way out, Hiashi called behind him, "There's a Hyuuga function tomorrow night, I'm looking forward to seeing you there, Sasuke-san-"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared. _Wait a function-_

"-as my daughter's date."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. The Return

**Love Me, Hate Me, Want Me**

**Chapter 3: The Return**

_This doesn't look right_. Sasuke adjusted the tie on his tuxedo, standing in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom. _No, that's still not right_. The Uchiha was currently preoccupied with finding the right tuxedo to wear to the Hyuuga Corporation's function tonight. But he hadn't told Naruto about it yet. It was currently 4:30 and the function was to begin at 7:00, so Sasuke had a decent amount of time to prepare.

However, he had one problem; all the tuxes that he owned were fairly old…and too small for him. One would think that the son of the owner of a large multi-billion corporation would own multiple tuxedos for use when he needed them.

He turned away from the mirror in disgust and began to take off the tux. Just as he was half-way through unbuttoning the tuxedo shirt, his cell phone started ringing. Sasuke, annoyed that someone would call him at such a time, sauntered over to his desk and grabbed his phone before idling flipping it open.

"What, Naruto?"

"_Sasuke, want to come to movies tonight? A new movie_ The Dark Knight_ is showing and I heard it's a kickass movie."_ Naruto's high-pitched voice was a bit loud, but Sasuke ignored it as he walked back over to his large closet.

"…Naruto, are you asking me out on a date?" Sasuke replied as he rummaged through his closet with his cell phone in hand, looking for a suit jacket.

"_Sasuke-teme! Don't be such an idiot! I'm looking for a group of friends to come along to watch the new movie."_

"Naruto you must be very lonely and have nothing to do." The Uchiha chuckled to himself. He pulled out a clean shirt, but it was too small, so he tossed it aside. "I have this company thing to attend to tonight. Did you ask Hinata if she could go watch it with you?"

"_I tried, but she said that she was busy! Plus, that father of hers has been on the lookout. It might be suspicious if he saw the two of us together or something. I don't know what to do. Our relationship feels very strained at the moment even though it's only been TWO DAYS since this thing all started..."_ Naruto whined from the other end.

_Oh right_, Sasuke thought to himself, _she's going to the function as well…._

"_But it's a really awesome movie! Why don't you just not go to his company thing?"_

"Forget it, Naruto. I can't get out of it and if I skip, I'll be in big trouble." _In more ways than one…_

"_But Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"_ With a swift hand motion, Sasuke flipped the cell phone shut and placed it in his pants pocket. _That baka really shouldn't try so hard…. _Sasuke really didn't need this right now. He needed to pay more attention to the matter at hand.

Suddenly, from downstairs came a knock on the front entrance. "Some one's at the door!" Sasuke shouted out, meaning for one of the maids or the butler to go and get it. But he didn't hear anyone scurrying to the door, but instead, the front door was slammed open.

"Hello dear Family!" That voice! A voice that Sasuke hasn't heard in nearly 5 years. _You've **got**_ _to be kidding me…_

The 15-year-old Uchiha ran out of his room, jumping over the mounds of clothes that he had tossed out while he was going thorough his closet that now lined the floor of his room, and into the main foyer where he saw his worst nightmare awaiting for him:

Uchiha Itachi smiling at his brother, arms outstretched, and back from 5 years in college.

-

"So, where are my dear otou-san and dearest kaa-chan?" The 21-year-old Itachi asked as he set himself down on the couch. He fiddled with the pot of fresh flowers on the glass table before him.

"Master and Mistress Uchiha are currently out shopping for a function tonight." Replied one of the maids as she hung up Itachi's coat. The younger Uchiha visibly stiffened from his seat on the couch adjacent of Itachi. The older Uchiha picked up a small wooden box and began to play with it. Silence started to envelop the room, only to be pierced every once in a while with the sound of the squeaky hinges of the box that Itachi was examining. Finally he set it down and laid back on the couch, but Sasuke still hadn't relaxed on his spot.

"Sasuke-chan, is something wrong-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sasuke snapped back. The maid could've sworn that there was fire coming out of her young master's mouth. If it weren't for the fact that Itachi was the actually heir to Uchiha Corporation, Sasuke would have already bitten his head off, impaled it on a stick, then run the corpse through a wood chipper and keep one eye as a memento. _Yes…_ Inner Sasuke chuckled evilly to himself, _that would be perfect._

Now, Sasuke held great one-sided enmity for elder sibling for many reasons. First of all, his brother was the Uchiha prodigy, going off to college abroad at the age of fifteen. This caused Uchiha Fugaku, the Uchiha patriarch, to have impossible high expectations. Having Sasuke be the first in his class and the president of various clubs and honor societies _and_ the star athlete of the Konoha High just _wasn't enough_.

Second, his brother was a womanizer. Sasuke could distinctly remember that any girl that Sasuke liked in middle school (not that he really liked any. Many of them were fawning after him, mind you.) just _happened_ to be fawning over Itachi and not him. Somehow, he always wanted something that he couldn't obtain. (A/N: *hinthint*)

And last but not least, Itachi always treated his younger bother like he was a little kid, even though Sasuke was only five years younger than him. It was as if Itachi _always_ had to belittle Sasuke. The younger Uchiha sibling _hated_ it when Itachi used that _fake _sugary-sweet voice of his-

"_Sasuke-chan_~!"

-like that.

Why oh, why did Itachi had to show up at the most inopportune of moments? Were the fates purposefully against Sasuke?

If not anything, Itachi's whole existence is probably just to annoy Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke replied, trying to keep his temper in.

"Are you planning on going to the Hyuuga function tonight?"

"How do you know about that?" Sasuke's eyes were wide. The last thing that he needed was for Itachi to find out about the whole thing. Because if Itachi found out about it, he would "accidentally" mention it to his mother, and then his mother would bring it up to his father, and then his father would tell Hinata's father at their weekly mahjong games and…

It would all spiral downward from there.

Oh, what to do, what to do.

Just at that moment, Sasuke's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. Without checking the caller ID, Sasuke _knew_ it was Naruto. _That damn baka, I'm going to kill him._ The younger Uchiha took out the cellular device and placed it on the glass table in front of it, trying to ignore it, but Itachi's stare was simply telling him that he needed to answer.

Growling, Sasuke flipped open the phone. "What the _hell_ do you want no, Naruto?" His words dripped with the anger that he felt towards the caller at the moment, but the soft, shy voice was far from the voice of the hyperactive blonde.

"_Sasuke-san?"_

"Hi-Hinata!" A faint pink blush trailed along Sasuke's face. "I'm so sorry about that, I thought that you were Naruto." Itachi's eyebrow arched up at the mention of the Hyuuga heiress's name.

"_That's alright, Sasuke-san. Otou-san just wanted me to call you to tell you that you need to pick me up at 6:00, the function is to be held at the Hyuuga Corporation's main building."_

"Alright, Hinata. Thanks for telling me that. I'll make sure to pick you up. Ja ne." The cell phone was snapped shut and back on the glass table again.

"So, Sasuke-chan, when did you start going out with the darling Hyuuga heiress?" Itachi smirked at his younger brother. He never knew that his brother would be the type to actually get a girlfriend. Though he had liked a girl or two in his middle school years, Itachi was certain that his precious little brother had evolved into some sort of egotistical emo-bastard that he thought he would.

"W-Well, you know… like a few weeks ago…" Sasuke answered weakly.

"From what I heard, you are attending the Hyuuga function tonight, but judging by what you are wearing, you don't seem to have an outfit." The older Uchiha chuckled at the younger sibling's dilemma. "I might be able to help you there, Sasuke-chan."

"How so?" Sasuke didn't really like where this was going.

"Oh, I have some friends that are in the tux-renting industry. I should be able to get you a tux for tonight."

"And what's in it for you?" There got to be something, there was _always _something.

"Oh, nothing, I just want the satisfaction of helping out my dear younger brother in his love life." The younger boy scoffed, _'Satisfaction' my ass… He's definitely planning something… _As Itachi stood up and stalked off to his room, Sasuke could've sworn that there was an evil glint in the elder sibling's eyes.

"Oh, and we'll be leaving in 30 minutes."

-

"See? Doesn't that look better?" the Uchiha matriarch adjusted the bowtie on her husband's tuxedo before moving aside for him to see himself in the full-length mirror before him.

"Dear," Uchiha Fugaku began slowly, "I don't understand _why_ I would have to rent another tux when I have a perfectly good one at home."

"There is nothing wrong with getting a new crisp tux. I mean, you wouldn't want to look bad in front of your business rival, would you?" Mikoto replied, making sure there weren't any loose threads anywhere on the suit.

"But dear, I can understand that but, honestly, _renting_-"

"You are wearing this tuxedo to the dinner tonight and that's final!" The female Uchiha's voice had increased a few volumes and she looked around embarrassedly, as everyone in the shop turned to look at her. "Err… there's nothing to look here. Please get back to your shopping!" Mikoto laughed nervously, before hiding behind her husband so people couldn't see her.

-

"I hate you…" Sasuke seethed as he followed his brother dragged him into the tuxedo-renting store. A scowl formed across his features are his arms became full with different suits and tuxes that Itachi felt would look good on his younger brother.

"Come on Sasuke-_chan_!" There was that voice again…. "I'm sure you'll be very thankful once we actually find something that will look amazing on you so you can sweep dear Hinata-chan off her feet!" Itachi wove in and out of various racks of clothing, taking hanger after hanger and dumping them into his younger sibling's arms.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke ground out, attempting to _not_ bite of his tongue for that one apology. "But I have no intention of sweeping _anyone_ off their feet."

"Oh, pish posh!" _What the hell? Why is Itachi talking like this? _The 15-year-old was just about to blow a fuse before a clear and crisp (and a wee-bit shrilly) voice punctuated the atmosphere for the store.

"You are wearing this tuxedo to the dinner tonight and that's final!" the younger Uchiha froze in his stop. _That voice! I know that voice!_ He glanced frantically around the store. _No no no no no no no. This isn't happening!_ Just as he had expected, Sasuke saw his mother and father in the same store that they were in. And only a _few feet away!_ He was doomed No, he was beyond doomed. He was _screwed_. Well.. he wasn't unless Itachi said-

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" The elder Uchiha sibling bounded for his parents' forms, one hiding behind the other.

"Sasuke, Itachi? What are you boys doing here?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and, without thinking, he dropped everything that was in his hands and dashed outside as fast as his feet could carry him. The last thing he heard was his brother's bubbling voice as he told his darling mother and father the reason why he had dragged his younger brother to the store.

_I am so screwed_.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
